


Skies pt 3

by hhertzof



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Crossover, Gen, Post-Episode: s02e10 What They Become
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Found families are the best families</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skies pt 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



"Sky!"

"Skye!"

Two heads swung round and back again searching for the source.

Sarah Jane Smith got to them first. 

"There you are. I told you not to wander off, Sky," Sarah Jane said.

Sky made a face at her. "I didn't wander off. The rest of you did. Besides, _she_ looked like she needed help."

"Smith, it's good to see you again. We should have arranged to meet further inland," May added. "It's a good thing you were able to rein it in Skye. What happened?" 

"I just needed to calm down a little. She's great at listening" Skye started to protest and then gave up. "How did you know my name anyway?"

A small smile crossed Sarah Jane's face. "She's also Sky. My adopted daughter, Sky Smith. Melinda May, and I presume Skye."

Skye nodded warily. Even if this woman was a friend of May's, she was a stranger to Skye.

"These cliffs are fragile at the best of times," Sarah Jane added. "You're sure you're okay." She looked Skye over with a too-knowing glance.

"Yes, we are." Sky said firmly, before Skye had a chance to say anything. "Where are the others?"

"On the Bus. Coulson doesn't approve." May said.

"That's not our problem," Sarah Jane added. "How's Peggy doing?"

"Not well," May answered, as though Sky and Skye had been forgotten. "I know Sharon and Tasha visit her from time to time. I've been busy."

Sarah Jane frowned. "I haven't been in DC in ages. Not since before Maria moved there Maybe this summer, we could take a family trip." She paused, remembering where she was, "But first we should get out of the rain. We can get Coulson to give the others the grand tour, while you two talk and May and I catch up. I think you have more in common than you realize."

Skye wondered what she meant, but Sky was grinning at her. "I think we just might."


End file.
